Build talk:Me/Mo WoH Support Mes/Archive
Discuss plox-- [[User:Spikerangers|'SpikePlup']] [[User talk:Spikerangers|'Talk to me!']] 23:26, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :god...fucking damn it...i swear guild wars is 100% mesmers and necros now.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 10:53, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::Mes primary because....? Spaggage ''talk'' 20:46, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::I herd DF waz good. 20:48, 30 March 2009 ::::mesmer primary for fast cast, divine favor wasnt used for the mo primary as its not necessary Terran 20:49, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Still, being able to rune up Healing and Smiting Prayers is good. And Major for 11 FC? Spaggage ''talk'' 20:52, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::This is much better for the higher ranked guilds were actually LoD and the smiter has a high-priority to be shutdowned :> Also the runes and such + df didnt mather anyways.(super much atleast:P) Massive 20:57, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::so iz guud?-- [[User:Spikerangers|'SpikePlup']] [[User talk:Spikerangers|'Subliminal Messages']] 01:17, 31 March 2009 (UTC) FC Should the FC be higher to make it cast faster? Also should Archane Echo be a variant, for double healz spamzzzzssss-- [[User:Spikerangers|'SpikePlup']] [[User talk:Spikerangers|'Subliminal Messages']] 02:36, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :why is there a major rune?--Relyk 03:31, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Errrr. Mirror please? Exo Oo 17:09, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Maybe I don't know enough about GvG, but I'd say lose Bane Signet and take Smite Condition. -- 18:05, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :screw me. who put lose soh for smite condition? that's fucking stupid. but mirror would be good in there somewhere tbh. or judges. Exo Oo 18:10, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe make SoH optional on mainbar, and put in as variants:SoH, Mirror of dis, or smite condition-- [[User:Spikerangers|'SpikePlup']] [[User talk:Spikerangers|'Subliminal Messages']] 21:40, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::You realise SoH is the only reason this is ran pretty much? Rawrawr Dinosaur 21:43, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Zzz EC :<, that was like word for word what I was gonna put ;p. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 21:45, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::::GREAT MINDS THINK ALIKE CROW, GREAT MINDS THINK ALIKE Rawrawr Dinosaur 21:47, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Judges Is pretty much always used, rez sig instead of rez chant too. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 21:41, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :I was actually going to suggest something like restore life since it's cast would be close to 2 seconds.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 23:16, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::lol irl. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 00:12, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok Mr. Funny man, lets think this thing out. Resurrection chant = 3.8 cast + Current HP + 27% energy (health can usually be assumed about 50% or a little more since you will be targeted while ressing.) Restore Life = 2.5 Cast + 53% health + 77% energy (this makes it a very very very effective skill for getting up casters and anyone who needs the energy.) And then finally another common hard rez Flesh of My Flesh = 2.5 Cast + +/-50% of current + >17%energy (this skill is extremely common as a rez.) The only thing that makes Restore life "un-favorable" is the touch range. Now, you were laughing about something?--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 01:31, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::so take out what for judges?-- [[User:Spikerangers|'SpikePlup']] [[User talk:Spikerangers|'Subliminal Messages']] 00:40, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Sig of Rage or Vigourous. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 01:06, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Iki, you always add comments to the bottom of a section btw. Touch range means potentially taking the most highly-priority profession for 90% of teams straight up to the frontline to rez. Also, assume you're at close to full health when rezzing or your team is already fucked. Rez doesn't mean omgtrainthis guy; it means send one dshot this way pls. If Restore Life actually had any noticable pros, the case wouldn't be that no one runs it. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 01:51, 1 April 2009 (UTC) bar is decent now. but screw me, look at the great build that has this bar in and at least use basically the same skills? Exo Oo 16:08, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Iki Restore Life is bad since it is touch range, so obvious. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 21:11, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Vigorous Spirit? Should I take vig spirit off the mainbar? It doesn't really add that much support but it is quite nice to have. Make it optional for different support options?-- [[User:Spikerangers|'SpikePlup']] [[User talk:Spikerangers|'Subliminal Messages']] 02:27, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :Change the bar to this http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_GvG_No_Honor#LoD_Smiter_or_FC_LoD_Smiter Drah McNinja 02:30, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::^ Imo its better to have smite hex than sig of rejuv or sig of rage. The other should just be optional for one sig or the other or vig spirit.-- [[User:Spikerangers|'SpikePlup']] [[User talk:Spikerangers|'Subliminal Messages']] 02:35, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ... such stupidity infuriates me. this is exactly the same bar as the monk version. put mod as an optional in last slot and or pdrain. if you drop judge's then you have energy for vigorous and smite hex. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 21:01, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :drop judge's? lol. if you do that, you might as well run the monk version. (iirc, mesmer is used to FC JI's shitty 2 second cast.) 21:31, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::FC for LoD. FrostytheAdmin 21:43, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :::FC works on all spells, ofc. This is a general game mechanic. 21:59, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::::FC just for judge's is dumb because it is still stupidly easy to hit with FC. FrostytheAdmin 22:00, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Might as well not run Judge's Insight then eh? Funny that it's meta nonetheless. Even rawr runs bad gimmicks sometimes, so any point you might have is probably moot. 22:08, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Judge's makes domages massive tbh, but you don't go FC to stop rupts soley on it because it will get rupted at like 10 fc anyway if they are looking for it, its more for the lol can't rupt my LoD and signets etc. (which on a monk are 1 sec cast aka easy rupts) FrostytheAdmin 22:17, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Frosty beats anon 1-0 Exo Oo 13:12, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Even many top 100 rangers can't interrupt on a regular basis for shit, tbh. Was up against a rank 70+ guild who can't interrupt a JI casted in front of a ranger. Monk primary to boot, too. 13:19, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::some guilds farm way up ladder with bspike etc... Exo Oo 14:07, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::lol 70 FrostytheAdmin 14:12, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Just a side note. Misery and I guested in Pikas guild and destroyed a top 200 with this. Now, I've only played champ ranged guilds a handful of times, but this was epic. Guess who was the LoD mes? :> ~ Big sysop 00:07, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Big, it was sO, and it was bought by someone else. 05:02, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Oh dear Big. FrostytheAdmin 11:02, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::its ok big, im sure you play LoD bitchrole skilfully enough to beat any guild! Tab 11:42, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Be nice tabbels. 12:05, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: Tab 12:14, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Kawaii desuuuu ne 12:17, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Dum Nobleur FrostytheAdmin 13:11, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::nou 13:36, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Possible Unarchival Seen a few guilds running this as of late, makes sense due to the less spikey meta we should be seeing, as well as the recup nerf, so more party healing is really helpful. Obviously no more SoH, version I have seen running is a long these lines: Or something along those lines, discuss! --Frosty 10:59, January 30, 2010 (UTC) vote wiped go go. --Frosty 22:49, January 30, 2010 (UTC) i would arcane echo LoD and bring some form of e-management in the insparational line--Bluetapeboy 23:24, January 30, 2010 (UTC) : thats alright, you would do that because you're garbage. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 23:26, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::^ that would be pretty bad. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:27, 30 January 2010 It's back, and I love it! Reminds me of the old days --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 00:55, January 31, 2010 (UTC) This build pretty much sums up just how bad/lame this meta is 20:14, February 7, 2010 (UTC) i ran this once for my guild thought it did pretty nice just change the 1337 out pretty much Trapping Moons Love 17:42, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Just for thought y not bump smiting to 12 n drop healing to 10? like 5 hp per person every ~7 seconds is not a very convincing factor for y u could hinder 6 skills and pump out a significantly lower ammount of dmg. u alrdy have 2 party members devoted to keeping red bars up, so u should save the other party slots for some dmg... thanks for hearin me out. now discuss away... ChuckieReturns2 22:40, February 18, 2010 (UTC)